


Snk Fall Ship  Week

by apollogirl7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Childhood, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, More tags later, Teenagers, beruani - Freeform, snk ship week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollogirl7/pseuds/apollogirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be 7 short stories for the Snk Ship Week prompts.  The main couple is Beruani, though I will include some Eremika later on.  For each day, I will age them up a bit, so day 1: in grade school, day 2: high school, etc.  This is my first time doing a modern au, so kinda different from my usual writing for these two.  Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best and the scariest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pumpkin Carving
> 
> Pairing: Beruani
> 
> Word Count: 2100+
> 
> Hey Guys! This is my first fic for the SNK Ship Week (my first ship week submission). The prompt was pumpkin carving, as listed above. I had some trouble coming up with a solid idea for this, since my idea for each day was to have them age up. So this one will be grade school, tomorrow will be high school, etc. So writing two kids carving pumpkins was kinda…weird. Like, I wasn’t sure what to have them do. So I thought I would dive back into my own grade school days when we’d go to a pumpkin farm in the fall. And then show the competitive side of these two, while subtly dropping hints that Bertl likes her. Tomorrow will (hopefully) be better.

 Bertholdt loved fall.  He loved the way it cooled enough to go out in a thin jacket without overheating.  He loved the way the leaves turned from bright green to yellow and red and orange.  He loved the way the air smelled.  He loved that it meant it was almost Halloween and Thanksgiving, and that the food would have spices, and he could eat apples and drink cider.  

He loved it all.

Except, maybe school.  Being nine years old, school wasn’t that fun to begin with.  But it was Monday afternoon, the last class of the day, and all he could think about was going outside and standing in the breeze.  Beyond the window, he could see the way the leaves blew up into the air like a tornado, before falling restlessly to the ground.  Bertholdt could just hear the way they would crunch under his feet.

“Mr. Fubar, did you hear any of that?” Miss Ral asked, eyeing him pointedly.  She didn’t seem too angry though.

The rest of the class looked silently back at him, their eyes hammering into him.

“Um, no.  Sorry, Miss.”  He looked down at his desk hoping the pressure in his chest would subside, the pressure that came from so many judgmental eyes on him.

“As I was saying, class,” she continued, “We are going to a pumpkin farm on Friday, so please take one of these permission slips home and get it signed by your parents.  Please dress warm and bring a pillowcase to put your pumpkin in.”  The bell rang as she finished separating enough slips to pass back.  “Alright, I’ll see you all in the morning.  Have a good night.  Get those slips signed!”  

Bertholdt shoved the orange sheet of paper into his folder the moment he got it and then into his backpack before getting up to meet Annie and Reiner at the bus stop.  Their class was rather large, so it was split in half, and poor Bertholdt was split from his two best friends all day.  Well, all day except for lunch and recess.

Stepping out of the class room, he could see Annie’s blond hair in the crowd of students (a perk of being relatively tall).  “Annie!” he called, starting to push his way through the other students.  “Annie,” he said again, diving to grab her sleeve.  She turned and smiled at him.  

“Are you going to the pumpkin farm on Friday?” she asked, holding up her orange permission slip for him to see.  

“Yeah!” Bertholdt said with a grin.  Class fieldtrips were, thankfully, together.  “Do you want to sit next to me on the bus when we go?”

“Sure.”  They continued walking toward the front doors.  The yellow school bus sat next to the curb, a long line of students waiting to board by the folding glass doors.  Somewhere in the mix of students, Reiner was waiting for his two friends.  Bertholdt thought it was odd that Reiner hadn’t joined out of their classroom.

“Where’s Reiner?” he asked, trying to peer over all the other kids.  

“He left for a doctor’s appointment at lunchtime,” Annie said.  She pulled on Bertholdt’s shirt sleeve and started down the front steps of the school.  At this rate they would never get a spot on the bus in time.  “He probably just went home with his mom after.”

Slowly the line moved forward enough for the pair to make it onto the bus.  The only open spots were in the front, across from the fifth grade teacher, Miss Nanaba.  Bertholdt and Annie slid into the seats, trying to sit down before the bus started to move.  The tell-tale rumble of the engine started and shortly after, the bus started to move.  The pair jerked forward a bit in their seats, sliding.  Bertholdt somehow was able to catch Annie before she slid off the seat.

“Thanks,” she said, not looking at him.

“No problem.”

The ride out to their almost rural neighborhood was longer than most of the other students.  Bertholdt knew that at the first stop Eren and Mikasa would get off with Armin and walk to one of their houses to play.  Then his other classmates, Jean and Marco, would chase each other off at the second stop, while Ymir, Historia, and most days, Reiner would leave.  Connie was the only one from their class at the third.  It was a twenty minute ride to his and Annie’s houses, where they’d disembark from a lone bus stop for their homes.  Supposedly though, their other classmate on this route, Sasha, had at least another fifteen to twenty before they reached her house.  She lived the farthest from the school on a big farm.

Annie was quiet most of the ride, simply looking out the window at the passing houses and countryside.  She used her backpack, still too big for her small frame, as a pillow, leaning her chin down on it as it rested on her lap.  Bertholdt noticed that her hair seemed longer, the blond strands dangling in front of her face and down passed her shoulders.  In his eyes she belonged in the autumn scenery.

Bertholdt didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he woke with Annie shaking his shoulder, telling him they had to get off.  This was one of his few times with Annie and he fell asleep!

They left the bus, one step at a time down the awkward stairs, and started toward their houses.  

“So, I was thinking,” Annie said suddenly.  “Why don’t you come over on Friday after school? We can carve the pumpkins we get on the farm.”

Bertholdt smiled.  “Sure!  That sounds like fun.”

“Great, then I’ll let my mom know, so she can get us some snacks.  My pumpkin is going to be the best.”  She grinned at her friend, challenging him.

“Yeah, right.  I got carve my own pumpkin last year and it was so scary…You just wait, Annie Leonhardt.”  He poked her in the shoulder, eliciting laughs from both of them.  The laughs faded as they realized Annie’s house was in view.  “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.  Bye!”

“See yeah, Bertl!”  She waved at him, turning to job up the driveway to her home.

Bertholdt continued down the road to his home.  He’d show her just how awesome his pumpkin carving skills could be. Just wait!  
________________________________________  
The rest of the week went by slowly, the anticipation of a field trip getting the better of the third graders.  When Friday finally came, the class talked in a roar as they waited for word of the bus’s arrival.  Bertholdt stood Reiner and Annie in the back of the classroom, coats, mittens, and hats already on.  The morning had brought a nip to the air, making this event a little more ominous than originally thought.  

“Alright, classes 3A and 3B, the busses are here.  Let’s line up and go.  Don’t forget your coats, lunches, and pillowcases.  You can leave your backpacks here, we will be coming back before the school day is over.  Let’s go!”  Miss Ral and the other class’s teacher led the way from the classroom, counting heads and directing the students onto the bus.  

Annie slid into a seat in the back, followed by Bertholdt.  “Sorry, Reiner,” Annie said.  “We agreed to sit together when you were gone on Monday.”

Reiner looked a bit miffed, but took a seat next to Armin, who regularly third wheeled with Mikasa and Eren.  

The ride was about a half hour from the school on the main highway out of town. The students called out to each other over the seats, laughing and singing. It was so loud, but so much more fun than their usual class days.  Bertholdt and Annie started a game of finger sticks, tapping back and forth until they each only had a finger on one hand.  Annie won, of course.

At the farm, they shuffled off the bus to meet the farmer, who led them through the pumpkin growing process as he walked them to the patch.  They passed is apple orchard, and were allowed to choose one apple, all while learning about the apple trees. Bertholdt didn’t realize there were so many types of apples in the world.

“Finally, here’s the pumpkin patch.  After lunch, your teachers will set you free to pick your favorite pumpkin to take home.  Have fun!”  The farmer left, waving behind him.

Bertholdt was determined to get the perfect pumpkin, not too big, not too small.  Annie, on the other hand, wanted the biggest pumpkin.  How she’d carry it, nobody knew.

She did find the biggest of their classmates.  It was the size of a small microwave, and probably weighed as much as she did.  But she hefted it back to the bus like a pro.

Bertholdt on the other hand found one that was round, but not flat.  He lifted it easily into his bag, making a B-line for the bus to sit with Annie.

Afterschool they made it back to Annie’s house, lugging their heavy pillowcases into her garage.  Her mother had set up a worktable covered in newspaper for them.

“Alright, here’s the spot,” Annie said, heaving her pumpkin up onto the table with a slam.  “I’ll go get the carving knives.”  She left Bertholdt alone as she ran into the house.  He spent a moment wiping down the bright orange pumpkin.    
Annie bounced out of the house, two small sheathed carving knives in her hands.  “Guess what?” she squeaked, landing beside Bertholdt at the table.

“What?” he asked, taking one of the knives and piercing the top of his pumpkin.  First step, gut it.

“My dad just called home from work.  There’s a Junior Judo competition coming up at the end of the school year.  He wants me to enter.”  She couldn’t control her words, the excitement slipping through more quickly than her thoughts.  Annie absolutely glowed.  “He’s never invited me to train with him before.”

“So this means he’s gonna train you?  That’s so cool.”  Bertholdt grin matched hers.  While watching her, he reached a hand in to pull out some of the pumpkin seeds and goo.  

Annie looked up with a smile.  “Yeah, my dad said he was gonna start teaching me some moves soon.  He said I’m finally big enough to throw punches.”  She beamed at her taller friend, talking animatedly, the pumpkin and knife in her hands completely forgotten. 

“Really?  So is he gonna take you to his gym?”  Bertholdt asked, though he eyed the objects in her fingers.  

“I don’t know yet.  If he does it will probably be after he’s done training the other guys.”  She looked down for a moment, then grinned wider.  “Maybe he’ll let you come with!  And Reiner, too.  We can–” 

“Look out!” Bertholdt cried.  Annie’s knife sliced through her palm silently.  It was just a blink of time before the red liquid dripped to the newspaper on the table.  Annie didn’t seem to notice at first, but gradually her eyes dropped to the blood spilling from junction between her thumb and palm. “Annie, don’t!”

She dropped instantly.

Bertholdt, thankfully, was quick enough to catch her before her head hit the edge of the worktable.  And even more that he was strong enough to hold her, deadweight and all.  He sunk to the garage floor with the blonde in his arms, sure she would wake up soon enough.  It wasn’t the first time a little blood had made her pass out.  It happened once when they were learning how to ride bikes, and she fell, skinning her knee and hands.  The funny thing was it was only her own blood that freaked her out.  

She’d been right there to help Bertholdt when he’d skinned his knees too.  

Her blue eyes slowly opened after a few minutes.  “Sorry.”

Bertholdt laughed, hugging her to his chest.  “At least I didn’t have to get your mom.”  He helped her stand before getting up himself.  “Here,” he handed her a tissue from his pocket.  “Does your mom keep a first-aid kit out here?” he asked.  

“In the cabinet by the door.” She cradled her hand, wrapped in the tissue, to her chest.  It wasn’t that bad of a cut, but it bled. 

Bertholdt grabbed a Band-Aid, opening it and placing it on her cut.  “So much for pumpkin carving, huh?”  

“We can try again tomorrow…” Annie suggested, still holding her hand.  “Mine will still be the best.”

“You mean the scariest.  After today, maybe we shouldn’t let you have a knife.”  He laughed, knocking a shoulder into hers.  “That blood would be really scary on your pumpkin.”

“Ha ha ha.”


	2. It's all in the Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt is excited that Annie invited him to the Friday night football game. The only problem is they both want to dress up to impress each other...for this "not a date" date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All Bundled Up/Fall Clothing   
> Pairings: Beruani, some Eremika  
> Word Count: 2250
> 
> Here’s day 2! Sorry it’s so late. I’ve been really behind in schoolwork and this weekend was super busy so I didn’t get all my fics done on time. But here it is! And of course, Bert and Annie being complete dorks. Enjoy!

          “Reiner!” Bertholdt came barreling out of the music room, guitar case secure on his back by the strap around his chest. He pushed some small, freshman boys out of the way, yelling back a quick “Sorry!” before continuing to Reiner’s locker.

          The muscled blonde looked up from his rather small stack of books. “Bertl, what? Stop running people over, you giant.”

          “What time’s the game tonight?” Bertholdt interrupted as he leaned down on his knees to catch his breath.

          “I’m quite hurt you don’t know the time of the football game, especially considering the fact that your best friend, me, is the starting quarterback.” Reiner shut his locker and smiled. “It’s at 7, you twerp.”

          “Thanks.”

          “Why the hurry though, classes don’t get out for a few more hours. And it’s not like you’ve ever showed must interest before.” Reiner crossed his arms, eyeing his taller counterpart.

          “Well, I heard Annie talking to Sasha and Mikasa about going to the game. Mikasa was the one trying to drag her, actually, because–”

          “Eren’s our kicker,” Reiner finished for him.

          “Yeah, and Annie said she’d go. Then she texted me and asked if I wanted to come with.”

          “Like a date.”

          Bertholdt blushed. “No! Not like a date! Like a ‘not date’ girl and guy going to a football game together.” He quieted, his face heated. “I mean, it doesn’t sound like a date, right?”

          “Maybe she wants it to be a date. I mean, Annie’s not the best at being very readable,” Reiner suggested as he picked up his bag and started walking to their next shared class.

          “So it is a date!” He grabbed Reiner’s arm, making them both stop again. “What should I wear? If it’s a date I need to put some effort in, right?”

          “You already dress like a prep, Bert,” Reiner said, gesturing to his friend’s khakis and sweater.

          “Well, it’s not like I would dress like you, plaid and jeans.” They started walking again. “Besides, Annie always dresses so cutely.”

          “She doesn’t have a choice, she probably wears kid’s clothes since she’s so small, and that shit’s always cute.”

          “Can you try to help me? If this is a date, I need to plan.” Bertholdt stopped to hold open the classroom door for some of their classmates and then followed Reiner in. “I’ll ask Jean and Marco. Those two dress well.”

          “Do not even get me started…”

* * *

 

          “It’s not a date, we’re friends,” Annie muttered as she pulled her shirt over her head. The locker room seemed louder than usual, probably over Historia’s sudden screech of Annie having a date (NOT A DATE!). “I mean, I don’t think he even likes me like that.” She changed her bra and then started working at the belt and buckles of her skinny jeans.

          “Do _you_ like him like that?” Sasha asked, leaning in real close to Annie’s face.

          “No,” she said, though her cheeks flamed. “I mean, I don’t know. We grew up together. We’re best friends, it’d be weird.”

          “Mikasa and Eren grew up together, and they’re dating,” Ymir interjected.

          “Don’t bring me into this!” Mikasa said with a similar blush to Annie’s on her face.

          “Right, so obviously it would work if you two went out,” Sasha said thoughtfully. She plopped a foot on a bench and started to tie her laces. “I mean it could actually be kind of cute, ya know? You’re height difference is hilarious!”

          “You mean like yours and Connie’s?” Annie asked, glaring a bit in Sasha’s direction.

          “Don’t get snippy. I’m just saying. But if you want help before the game, with like makeup or something, let me know!” Sasha bound out of the room, always the first dressed for P.E.    

          “Mikasa,” Annie said, looking to the taller girl. “It’s not a date, right? I mean you’re pretty much the only one of us actually in a relationship…”

          “I mean, it doesn’t not sound like one. But you asked him, so you decide.” Mikasa straightened up and adjusted her shirt. “It’s up to you.” She jogged out of the locker room with the other girls, leaving Annie alone.

* * *

 

          “So Bert here’s got a date,” Jean said with a grin.

          Marco shoved him with his elbow. “Stop it, Jean. It’s cute.” He turned to Bertholdt with a small smile. “What can we do to help?”

          “I was wondering if you guys could help me pick out an outfit for tonight?” Bertholdt asked shyly.

          “What are we, your girlfriends? Jeez…” Jean ruffled his hair at the base of his neck. Marco hit him again.

          Bertholdt put his hands up in surrender. “That’s not what I was implying. I just wanted some help to, you know, look a little nicer. I want Annie to notice me, and more than just a friend. And you guys always look so put together, so can you please help me?”

          The boys looked up at their classmate, listening. Marco was first to react, smiling wider. “Sure! We’ll help you get your girl, Bertholdt. Do you want us to come home with you to pick something out? Or do you want to borrow some of my clothes? The shirts might fit, but I don’t know about the pants…”

          “Whatever you think will work,” Bertholdt nearly shouted. “Thank you so much!” He grabbed Marco’s hands, shaking them.

          “No problem, man.”

* * *

 

          “I can’t believe this is your house,” Sasha accused as she stepped into Annie’s home. The entryway was a large, elevated room with a central staircase leading to the second floor.

          “It’s not that special,” Annie mumbled, taking of her coat on a nearby chair. “C’mon, I’ll show you my room.” She led Sasha up the stairs to her bedroom. “So my closet’s in there. My mom likes to buy me weird stuff, so just pick whatever you think is cutest, I guess.” The blond fell back on her bed, reaching over to turn on her iPod, and kicking off her boots before digging out her phone from her back pocket.

          Sasha rummaged through the clothes, pulling out dresses and pants, flinging them on the floor. “Okay, your clothes are the best. I wish I wore the same size as you.” Sasha held up a pair of flats. “What size are you? Wait, never mind, I’m trying these on.” She yanked off her tennis shoes and pulled on the flats. “Can I borrow these?”

          Annie flipped her hand, signaling “Sure, whatever.”

          For a few more minutes, Sasha continued to dig through Annie’s clothes, finally deciding on a signal outfit. “Ok, try this.” She held up a large, thin, off-white sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. The brunette chucked the articles on Annie’s stomach.

          She sat up, feeling the fabric between her fingers. “Won’t this be too cold?”

          “You’re trying to impress a boy. You can be cold for one night.” Sasha had moved to the shoe racks, moving pairs aside to find the right pair of boots. “Plus, it’ll give you an excuse to cuddle,” she said with a sly smile. “Don’t forget to bring a blanket.”

          Annie took off her clothes, looking into her mirror across the room. “Should I change my bra?” The current set did not match her underwear. Like, at all.

          “Oh my God, yes. Matching, and black if you have them.” Sasha continued to search through the shoes. “These will work!” she near shouted as she pulled out a pair of shin height brown boots. Sasha turned to Annie who was pulling on the pants over a bikini style underwear. “Oh la la!” she called.

          “Shut up.” Annie took the boots from her friend’s hands and pulled them over her wool socks. “The top’s a little plain. Go grab one of my scarves, a salmon colored one?”

          “See, you aren’t fashionably challenged. I’ve seen the way you dress.”

          “Yeah, but if this is a date, I want a second opinion.” Annie grabbed her phone off the mattress and took a picture. “I’m sending this to Historia.”

          “I can’t believe you don’t trust me,” Sasha whined. She threw the scarf at Annie’s face with a pout clear on her face.

          “Relax, she approves.”

          “Yay! Bert is gonna eat his heart out!”

* * *

 

          “Are you sure this isn’t too weird?” Bertholdt muttered as he pulled at the sleeve of his newly acquired shirt.

          “You look great,” Marco praised, giving him a thumb’s up.

          “You look a little douchy.” Jean picked at his finger nails, looking anywhere but at the two other boys in the car. His head rested lightly on the window.

          “These are my clothes, Jean. Shut up.” Marco swiveled the steering wheel quickly, slamming Jean’s head against the window. Hard.

          “Dude, what the hell!”

          “Thanks for the help, Marco,” Bertholdt cut in quietly.

          Marco smiled in the rearview mirror. “No problem, Bert. Just make sure you get the girl!”

          They arrived at the game thirty minutes early, leaving enough time for Bertholdt to find his truck in the school lot, and move it closer to the football field. He then found a few spots to sit in the student section, texting Annie where to find him.

          While it was still early fall, the sun was still in the sky, lighting the field. Only the air seemed cooler than usual, causing Bertholdt to shiver a bit. He looked down at the winning outfit: a button up shirt underneath an argyle sweater. Jean was right, he did look douchy.

          “Hey.”

          He turned in his seat to see Annie standing on the metal stadium stairs. A thick blanket was tucked in her arms. Thank God.

          “Hi, Annie.” Bertholdt looked up at her, finally taking in the outfit. “You look nice!” A blush rose to his cheeks.

          Her face turned red in return. “Thanks. You do too. New outfit?” Annie gestured to his clothes.

          “Uh, yeah…kinda.” He shifted over on the bench, making room for her to sit. Annie set down her bag and then sat beside him, wrapping the blanket over both their legs. “Thanks.”

          She only smiled.

          The game started off with their team scoring a touchdown in the first ten minutes. The couple could hear Mikasa screaming from the crowd when Eren made a successful kick. Naturally, he blew her a kiss from the field. Annie could feel her stomach doing flip flops. She hadn’t imagined sitting next to Bertholdt, one of her best friends, would be so difficult. She didn’t think she could develop these feelings.

          Or that she could like him so much.

          Who was she kidding? Annie knew she loved him; and it was a stupid crush all along. She asked for fashion advice and blushed when he complemented her. She snuggled up to him and allowed his arm to wrap around her waist. They were sharing a freaking blanket! It was so obvious.

          But she wished he would make the first move.

          At half time, Bertholdt got up to use the restroom, and asked if Annie wanted any food form the concessions.

          “I’ll come with you,” she urged, standing up next to him and wrapping her blanket around her shoulders.

          They walked down the ramp together, a small distance between them. Bertholdt thought about how close her hand was. If he should just reach out and take it.

          The breeze picked up as Annie waiting for him outside the bathrooms and she wrapped the blanket tighter. Of course Bertholdt noticed as he stepped out. “Are you cold?”

          “Yeah, a little. I didn’t grab my jacket before leaving the house.”

          “If you want, we can go sit in my truck. I just got the heat fixed.” He threw a thumb in the direction of the parking lot.

          Annie thought for a moment, then smiled, the red tint clear on her cheeks again. “Sure.”

          Bertholdt’s truck sat parked several spots in, in one of the central rows. He unlocked the cab door, allowing Annie to climb into the single bench seat first. Once the door was shut, he turned the key and cranked the heat on high.

          “Oh, this feels good,” Annie sighed, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. “Here.” She offered to share her blanket again.

          They were quiet, listening to the distant crowd cheering and band playing. One of the teams must have scored. The air continued to blow on them, heating the air. Bertholdt turned on the radio, an oldies station playing Elvis’ “Can’t help falling in love.”

          He nearly jumped out of his skin. “I can change it!” Bertholdt stuttered. “I know it’s probably awkward.”

          “Leave it.”

          Bertholdt looked to Annie, still sitting relatively close to him in the cab. She brushed some of her shoulder-length blond hair out of her face and look at him, blue eyes on green.

          “You like me, don’t you, Bertholdt?” she asked, still staring into his eyes. The question sounded almost sad, not anything near an accusation. More like she’d be hurt if he didn’t.

          He looked at her, taking in the blush on her cheeks, not from the cold but from her embarrassment. Or how she changed clothes before coming to the game. Clothes that were clearly too cold for a fall football game. Annie was smart, she wouldn’t forget to wear a jacket.

          Was this her way of saying she wanted him too?

          It was a gamble, but Bertholdt the only thing left to lose was their friendship. Which would kill him. He leaned forward on the bench, cupping her cheek with his hand, and kissed her.


	3. Never too old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be more fun than playing in the leaves? Bertholdt and Annie may have some idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Playing in Leaves 
> 
> Title: Never too old
> 
> Pairing: Beruani (as always)
> 
> Word Count: 1042
> 
> Hey! Not as late as yesterday. Here’s my day 3 story. This is based off an event my college does every year where we help out people in the community by raking leaves and keeping them company (as it’s generally elderly people we visit). It’s really fun because even though it takes place on a Saturday, we have to get up at like 5AM to go get breakfast and make sure we get a T-shirt before they run out. This year it rained the whole time, so I naturally included that fun… Anyway, enjoy!

          Bertholdt still believed fall was the best time of the year. It wasn’t just about the crunchy, colorful falling leaves, or the sweet apple cider, or even the pumpkin carving. And granted, all those things were great. But there was a particular thing fall brought, and that was the cool air, the kind that had Annie snuggling up to him in his dorm room while they studied.

          He had loved Annie for a very long time, practically since they were kids. But that night in their junior year of high school had brought them together, because he found out she loved him too. And now, here they were, in their second year of college, working through equations and reading while Netflix played in the background, snuggled under a thick blanket.

          The wind shook the windowpanes, a rattling noise that Bertholdt was sure he’d have to get a work order for. He could see the leaves, thousands of them, in the courtyard blowing up into the sky, a tornado of colors.

          “Annie,” he started, tapping her cheek with his pencil eraser. “You’re going to help with Make a Difference Day, right?”

          She swatted his pencil away, but turned to face him with a small smile. “Of course, wouldn’t miss it.” She leaned back down to continue her reading.

          Make a Difference Day was an all-school event that took place on a Saturday in fall. Groups formed and were assigned houses to rake leaves for. It was mostly to help the sick or disabled get their yardwork done before winter, but the students seemed to have a blast ever year. Especially waking up early to get breakfast and a free T-shirt.

          It wasn’t surprising that in two weeks’ time, they were standing outside their first house with the rest of their group, rakes in hand. The day wasn’t ideal, raining heavily and frigid cold. But they’d had their coffee and were dressed for the occasion.

          “Okay, everyone! Gather around!” Professor Zoe’s voice echoed around the small neighborhood. “We have three houses in this area, so I want to split you into groups. When we’re done, meet at the University Center for cider and a movie hosted by the Science Education Department. Got it? Good. Get to it!” She raised her rake in the air with her gloved hands and marched forward.

          Annie stayed with Bertholdt’s group, raking the heavy, wet leaves into a large pile on the far edge of the yard. Sasha and Eren started going around with black bags, picking up the various piles, though they were nowhere near this part of the yard.

          They continued working silently, the rain drenching their clothes. It chilled Bertholdt to the bone, though nothing could make him hate a day like this. He noticed their pile was getting particularly large. Big enough to jump in.

          “Hey, Annie,” he whispered, stepping up beside the blond.

          “Hmm.”

          “You know what would be really fun?”

          She stopped raking and looked up at him, unamused. “What?”

          “If we jumped in this leaf pile.”

          He shouldn’t have been surprised that Annie would face-palm. “Bertl, babe, aren’t we a little old for that?”

          “You’re never too old to play in the leaves,” he protested, leaning down so his eyes were at the same level as hers. “Besides, no one’s around.”

          She sighed, leaning on her rake.

Well, this wasn’t as fun as Bertholdt thought it would be. He gave Annie ten seconds, counting in his head. She’d have that long to pull the stick from her butt and enjoy the leaves.

Three. Two. One.

Bertholdt tackled her to the ground, both of them falling back on the wet leaves. He grinned down at her, his cheeks a little flushed from the cool air. Annie only stared up at him, her blue eyes void of any emotion.

“Well, having fun?” he teased, tucking his arms under her head.

“Not exactly fun yet,” she muttered. “And now my ass is wet.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Bertholdt said.

“I’m still waiting on the fun, Bert.” A small smirk appeared on her lips.

That was his cue. Bertholdt leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was like high school all over again, making out in his truck during football games, or the lazy afternoons when they’d hang outside in the crisp fall air. Her lips welcomed him instantly, her body melting into his touch.

Bertholdt rolled them over so they were on their sides, still kissing. Even with his eyes closed, he could imagine the smile on her lips. He could feel it. His fingers cupped her cheeks, already warm under his touch. It was a magical feeling, kissing in the leaves. Even if they were wet.

He leaned back, breaking the kiss. “Now can we jump?”

Annie laughed, a genuine, hearty laugh. “Yeah.” She stood up, offering her small hand to him. While falling into the leaves had been a soft landing, the whole pile had kind of flattened out. Together they pushed the leaves into their original pile, building up the height.

“Okay, on the count of three. One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

Annie grabbed his hand, running forward as they leapt into the pile feet first. It was slippery and fluffy and smelled of the autumn air. They both laughed as they sat back in the pile. Bertholdt started throwing small bundles of leaves at Annie, dropping them over her head. She did the same, and laughed even harder as they got caught in his hair.

“Are you two actually going to clean up these leaves, or just play in them?” Professor Zoe stood above them, her menacing rake still in hand. She didn’t look anywhere near mad.

“Sorry, we’ll pack them up.” Annie stood up again, brushing off her jeans and coat.

“See to it.” The professor turned to walk away, but flipped around to give a final wink in their direction.

A hand wrapped lightly around Annie’s waist, pulling her closer. “See, that was fun.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you finish where we left off later.” Annie tugged on his coat collar so he was at her height. With her lips pressed against his again, Bertholdt wasn’t sure he’d ever get anything done.

But that was fine by him.


	4. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first get together since graduating college in spring...and naturally is a party at Eren and Mikasa's new home. It's not a Halloween party without some drinking games and a holiday surprise for Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: College drinking games for the win...
> 
> Prompt: Halloween/Trick or Treating
> 
> Pairing: Beruani, Eremika
> 
> Word Count: 1974

“Eren and Mikasa sure know how to throw a party, huh?” Reiner asked as he stepped through the threshold of the Jaeger’s very clean home.

          “I’d expect nothing less of Mikasa, she can do anything.” Bertholdt could feel the little bullets of sweat start to make their way down his forehead. The brightly lit front room was too warm, there were too many people. This would never work. “You still have it, right?”

          Reiner slapped his friend over the back, jolting Bertholdt forward a bit. “Have more faith in me, man. Oh, there’s Historia and Ymir. I’ll catch you later, when Annie get here.” He took off toward the girls, leaving Bertholdt to stand by the banister decorated in lighted pumpkins and spiders.

          “Hi Bert.”

          Bertholdt turned to the voice, seeing Mikasa come down the stairs behind him. “Hey,” he greeted with a warm smile. “Nice costume.”

          “Oh, yeah, this was Eren’s idea.” She gestured to the Knight’s armor she wore. “Said I’m the knight to his damsel.” She sighed. “I don’t see it, but whatever. Your costumes cute. Jack Skellington, right? Totally fits you.”

          He blushed. “Oh, yeah. Annie’s going to be Sally, when she finally gets here. She had to go to the gym to meet with one of her patients. They train together I guess, and she must have agitated an old injury.”

          “Well, just as long as she gets here, right?” Mikasa gave him a wink before stepping down from the stair landing and moving to the kitchen.

          Through the next hour the party intensified. In fact, with the amount of drinking, Bertholdt swore he was back in college again. The sight was all too familiar. Connie, Ymir, and Eren taking shots after losing each round of whatever game they were playing. Reiner’s booming laugh as he held food in one hand and a beer in the other. Mikasa working in the kitchen with Historia, slightly tipsy, but calm enough to maintain the peace. And of course Sasha trying to steal the food any chance she could get, and Jean grabbing her by the waist and dragging her ass back to the main room.

          And Bertholdt standing off to the side observing it all, a partially finished drink in his hand. Usually Annie was standing next to him, her piercing blue eyes judging, but enjoying it all. He was so stuck in his thoughts, Bertholdt never noticed the small figure sidle up beside him.

          “Hey,” Annie said, her voice bored as ever. He knew better than to believe that tone. She was happy to be here.

          “Happy Halloween.”

          She snorted. To him it was the most rewarding sound in the world. “That’s some greeting. By the way, your costume looks good. I’m digging the stripes, they make you look taller.” She pulled on the lapel that lined his jacket. “Really brings out the scary side of you though.”

          “Yeah, right,” he said, wrapping her around the waist and pulling her closer. “I will say you look as beautiful as ever. Never would have thought I’d love you so much as a redhead.” He pulled some fingers through her yarn wig. “But I don’t think any costumes beat out Eren. He’s dressed as a princess this year.”

          Annie giggled, clutching her arms around her stomach. “Really? That’s great.”

          “Oh yeah, and no doubt about Sasha’s costume. She’s the Cookie Monster.” Bertholdt pointed into the crowd to the bright blue costume. “Fits her pretty well, considering she’s been trying to stuff Mikasa’s pumpkin cookies in her purse for the last half hour.”

          The two laughed for a moment.

          “Hey, why don’t we go join the rest, huh?” Annie asked. “I could really use a drink.”

          The pair was greeted with plenty of drunken cheers as they joined the circle of friends. Armin was the first to stand up, at least the only one sober enough to, and quiet the crowd. “Alright,” he said, using his hands to hush the chatter. “I think it’s time we start an old favorite game.”

          “Charades!” Sasha shouted before reaching for some candy on the coffee table. 

          “Nope. I was thinking a few rounds of drunken Halloween Sip, Sip, Shot. I’m pretty sure we did that a few times in college.”

          “We don’t have the space for that, Armin,” Mikasa said, coming up behind him with some cups and a few bottles of beer. It was true. Eren and Mikasa’s house was big enough for the two of them or a get-together like this, a game like that needs more area than the living room they were all congregated in.

Bertholdt could see the grin on Reiner’s face just looking at the bottles. The last thing he wanted was to get completely wasted that night. “Okay, Mikasa. I see where this is going.” Reiner stepped past the couch to grab a few cups and place them in a circle on the table. “How about a game of Chandelier?”

          “Oh fuck,” Jean muttered, his voice muffled by his horse mask. “We are going to be so gone.” He loosened the tie on the base of the mask and pulled it from his head.

          “That’s the point, right?” Annie put in, grabbing one of the cups. “Who’s got a Sharpie? I’ll start labeling.”

          Bertholdt wasn’t sure if this was the best plan. This Halloween, though it was supposed to be a fun time together with their friends, also had a bit more importance to him. But nevertheless, he grabbed a red plastic cup and handed it to Annie.

          As soon as the cups were half filled and put in a circle, Reiner got the great idea to add some vodka to the already full cup in the very middle. “More incentive to win,” he said with a shrug. “Now,” he tossed a ping pong ball in the air, “who’s going first?”

          It started off a simple as always, Eren, the daredevil that he is, decided t go first. And missed, getting a “Dammit, Eren!” from Jean. Annie caught the ball as it rolled down the table and threw it for her turn.

Naturally, it landed in the middle cup.

Quickly everyone else grabbed their cups and downed them, flipping them upside down to signal a finish. Historia was the last to flip her cup and had to take the full cup in the center.

“This game may go faster than we thought,” prattled Connie as he picked up the wet ball and handed it to Historia. “Fill your cups, everyone.”

Thus the game went on. By eight rounds, Bertholdt had only drank twice, and Annie once. It seemed like everyone was aiming for Eren and Jean though. The two of them were slowly getting more goofy than usual.

Ymir threw the ball, flying over the cups completely, and it landed in Bertholdt’s lap. With his luck, it would only end up in his own cup. But as he tossed it, the ball made a clear shot for Annie’s.

“Sorry,” he whispered, reaching for her cup and handing it over. She took it without a word and downed it in a few gulps. Bertholdt really didn’t want her too drunk tonight.

More rounds came and went; again, he only had to drink once more. Mikasa, the lightweight, was losing her usual cool and started to drape herself over Eren, who was trying to figure out how to tie the front of his corseted dress. To Bertholdt’s right, Annie leaned against his arm, her eyes drooping a bit.

Sasha made a throw into the middle cup, and everyone popped out of their dazes enough to reach for their individual cups and drink. Armin was too slow and dejectedly grabbed the center cup, now more vodka than beer. He choked a bit trying to drink it, but got it down soon enough.

But that’s when things started to get loud. A few more rounds and Sasha and Ymir were arm in arm, yelling for Mikasa to turn up the scary music (“We want the Monster Mash!”). Armin was trying to give Reiner a piggyback, but could barely stand anyway. Mikasa and Eren were ignoring everything, making out at the end of the table.

Bertholdt decided this was enough fun for him and stood up, offering Annie a hand to follow him. He led Annie past Reiner, seizing something from Reiner’s gun holster, and to the open archway of the kitchen. Just as Mikasa had promised him several weeks ago, a cutely wrapped bowl of candy waited on the kitchen table next to the patio doors. Bertholdt opened the sliding glass door, and stood Annie and himself underneath it.

“This is going to seem really corny, but look up for a moment.”

Annie did as he said, looking up at the top of the doorframe. A little spider decoration hung from a thread, dangling just above Bertholdt’s forehead. In the spider’s grasp was a little bundle of red berries and green leaves. “Mistletoe, on Halloween?” she asked incredulously.

“I wanted an excuse to kiss you,” he replied softly.   “And I though the spider would make it more fitting for the season.”

“Well, come here then.” Annie stood up on her tiptoes, tugging Bertholdt down by her shoulders with his hands, and kissed him. And no matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like the first to him.

Bertholdt wrapped his hands around her face, his fingers stretching passed her ears to tangle in her hair. Annie hands found themselves around his neck, pulling him closer any chance she would get. He didn’t want to, but Bertholdt pulled back to look at her.

“This wasn’t the only reason I brought you back here though.” He pulled the little bowl of candies off the table and tucked it behind his back, grinning. With the other hand, he snuck the object from Reiner’s holster onto the sweets. “Trick or treat?” he asked.

“You’re sweating,” Annie remarked, though she rose an eyebrow at his antics. “Since I’m not nearly wasted enough for a trick, I guess I’ll say treat.” She closed her eyes and held out her hands.

Bertholdt gently took the bowl from behind his back and placed it in her hands. “Okay, look at your treat.”

Blue eyes made contact with a silver ring, one decorated with an array of diamonds surrounding a small sapphire stone. For once, the shock was enough for Annie to almost drop the dish. But she just stared at the ring.

“So in case you didn’t pick up on it,” Bertholdt said, reaching for the ring and bowl, “I’m going to ask you a question,” he kneeled in front of her in the doorway, “Annie, you’ve been my best friend since we were kids and I’ve loved you as long as I’ve known you. It would be an absolute treat if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?”

Bertholdt closed his eyes, unsure of what her answer would be. It was cheesy, it was dumb, but he couldn’t imagine proposing to her any other way.

“Well aren’t you gonna look at me when I answer you?” Annie grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down to her level.

Bertholdt gulped.

          “Bertl, while part of me wants to laugh at you for making such a silly proposal…I loved it. It’s very you.” She leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. “You tried, and you succeeded. I would love to marry you.”

          She was in his arms instantly, lips locked together with smiles. Bertholdt didn’t want to ever let her go. She’d said yes!

          But he set her back on the ground, hand reaching for hers. He slid the ring on her slender finger. “So now what?”

          Annie smiled. “Maybe we should tell everyone? We have a wedding to plan and plenty of friends to invite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a dorky proposal, okay?!


	5. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert's first year of teaching brings a few new responsibilities, one of which being the driver of the hayrides at the school's harvest festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hayrides 
> 
> Pairing: Beruani
> 
> Word Count: 1477
> 
> Here’s day 5! I am on a roll! (And this is by far the hardest thing I’ve had to do because I am also trying to get school work done…but whatever!) Here’s to Bertholdt the grade school teacher (which I think would be a great job for him in the modern world as he is canonly a book nerd like Armin). Enjoy!

“Petra,” Bertholdt called, “Petra, hang on! I can’t do that. I’m still a new teacher and the parents don’t know me very well yet.” The tall man tried to catch up to his petite coworker in the lounge.

          “All the more reason you should, Bert.” She rested a hand on his arm. “I’ve known you since you were a kid, and trust me, the parents will love you. You just need to meet them more, and the school Harvest Fest is a great way to do that. Not to mention, you’d make a great scarecrow.”

          “Ha! My fourth graders would just love to see me in that garb. But if you think its best, I guess I can’t refuse.” Bertholdt picked up his coffee mug before turning to the teacher lounge door, but stopped and pivoted back again. “One more thing,” he said, “can I bring Annie?”

          Petra Ral beamed. “Of course! I haven’t seen her since your wedding. Please bring her, I’m sure she’ll have a great time with everyone.”

          “Alright, well then I guess I’ll see you at second recess. We can talk more then.” He left the lounge feeling a bit giddy about the upcoming school event. Though telling his ten-year-old students he’d be playing a scarecrow dropped his morale some.

          “Aw, you look cute,” Annie cooed. She stepped back from her husband’s side to get a better look, her hands going to her mouth. “Though I think the hay may be a bit too much.”

          “Will my students laugh at me?” Bertholdt asked, adjusting his hat and pulling some hay from his hair. The costume was anything but scary with overalls, plaid, and of course the farmer’s hat. Annie had even been nice enough to sew some patches onto the clothes for added effect. And of course a few stitches drawn on his face with makeup.

          “Probably, but does it matter what a bunch of kids think?” Annie sat down on the edge of their bed and pulled on her cowboy boots over her jeans. She thought it would be fun for them to match, so plaid it was for her as well. “You just need to make a good impression on their parents, who will love you by the way.” She smiled, standing to wrap her arms around his waist from behind. “Everyone does.”

          “I never thought my first year of teaching would be this difficult.” Bertholdt turned in her arms, hugging her back. “But at least I still have you. C’mon, let’s get going. We’re supposed to help set up.”

* * *

 

          One of the perks of living in a small, rural town was the accessibility of a horse and wagon for the hayride at the school. What Bertholdt wasn’t counting on was being the one driving the wagon. The Harvest Fest started off on a roll, though. It was a school fundraiser after all. Bertholdt made a huge effort to meet with each of his students and their parents, and try all the homemade food (including some really delicious apple cider and pumpkin pie).

The greatest part of the night wasn’t the food, though. Every few minutes he’d hear the happy shriek of one of his student saying, “That’s Mr. Fubar. Hi, Mr. Fubar!” And of course they’d be dragging their parents by the arms to come say hello. All his students seemed so proud of having him for a teacher and it melted his heart.

          And thankfully there wasn’t much giggling at his costume. He would have to award them with candy or something the next class day.

Annie kept herself busy, taking to anyone who came her way. Though she would periodically pass behind him and pinch his ass when he wasn’t paying attention. Bertholdt probably should have told her to stop the flirting, that this was a fundraiser they were attending; one with children. But whenever he found her, she was in conversation with a parent or teacher, smiling away. Bertholdt was sure he’d get her for that later.

When it came to the first hayride, the students were more than eager to ride next to him on the front bench. They even fought over the spot. He promised to let as many of them as he could sit beside him and hold the reigns of the horses. The only compromise was to let Annie have the first ride next to him.

The air was crisp and cool, just perfect for the ride around the school grounds, which were decorated with pumpkins and other fall-related items. It was beautiful really, especially when the horses took a turn into the nearby woods on a path designed especially for this event. Leaves fell carelessly around them, the smell so familiar of fall that all Bertholdt wanted to do was close his eyes and take it all in.

From behind him, the students and parents laughed. One of the best parts of the forest ride was the student artwork posted along the way. Each tree had a picture or other artwork pinned to it. The older students had even done small paintings. Bertholdt, not being much of an artist himself, had his class make paper ring chains to hang above them, dangling from the trees. The kids didn’t seem to mind the lame project, as they had a whole period to decorate and connect their long chains of colorful paper.

“I should have helped you come up with a better project,” Annie muttered, shaking a bit with laughter as she looked at the paper chains. “I mean, the kindergarten class made hand turkeys…much more creative.”

“Quiet, you.” Bertholdt nudged her with his shoulder, causing the horses to pull to the side a bit. “They had fun and we got to watch a movie that day while they worked on it. So no complaints here.”

The first ride finished relatively soon and the first few students got their rides at the front. As the night wore on, Bertholdt had the chance to meet plenty of parents, some of whom went to the same college as him and Annie. It wasn’t long though before someone asked about his wife.

“You’re a teacher so you must love kids. Plan on having any of your own?” One mother asked.

Bertholdt blushed heavily. “Um, we haven’t discussed it too much. We’ve only been married a few years. And this is my first year teaching.”

“Oh, but your wife is so sweet. I’m sure she’d make a great mother.” The woman winked. Her husband whispered a “that’s enough, dear” and started to pull her away. “We need to get going, but I wanted to say that our son adores having you for a teacher. He talks about you all the time. Even said he wants to be a teacher someday. So thank you!” She waved as they started to walk away.

“See, I told you they’d love you.” Annie sidled up beside him with a cheeky grin on her face.

For the first time in what seemed like years, swear began to form on Bertholdt’s forehead. “Exactly how much of that did you hear?”

“About as far back as ‘Your wife is so sweet” and ‘Plan on having any kids?’” She hooked her arm through his. “I didn’t know you were so reluctant to discuss that topic, Bertl.”

“I’m not!” he stammered, pulling away a bit. “I was kind of waiting for you to bring it up. I want kids, but the hard part is up to you so I…wasn’t so sure. We don’t talk about that much.”

Annie was quiet, staring out at the student and parents as they started to pile into their cars and head home. And for a moment she could see herself in a minivan with Bertholdt and their hyper young children as they left a school event. She was sure that future wouldn’t be too bad. Welcomed it, even.

“Bertholdt, I wouldn’t mind starting a family. I mean, we both have steady jobs now. You’re doing what you love. We have our own house, and plenty of friends to help out.” She finally looked up to him, her blue eyes bright. “Maybe now is the right time for us.”

He wasn’t sure what to say. Annie, the girl he’d loved for so long, the girl he’d dated in high school and college, and married. This girl, this beautiful, smart, and loving women who had accepted everything about him all their lives, was saying she wanted to start a family with him.

And he couldn’t ever be happier.

“Plus,” Annie added coyly, pulling him from his thoughts. “I kind of want to show what I think of that costume.” She trailed her fingers up his chest, pulling at the top button of his plaid shirt. “We helped with setup, do you think they’ll let us leave a bit early?”

Bertholdt could only grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re such dorks…but they’re my dorks LOL. So this chapter was originally going to be a smut chapter, believe it or not…but I cut it because I thought it flowed better. If you ask nicely, I’ll post the rest later ;)


	6. Scare me right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Horror Films
> 
> Bertholdt finally figured out a way to scare Annie and get her back for all those years of Halloween pranks and watching scary movies. Little does he know Annie has her own unexpected scare just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Chapter 6 of Fall Ship Week...in June...2 years later

“So which hurdle are we getting over this year?  _The Exorcist_ or _The Blair Witch Project_?” Annie asked.  She stepped into their living room, two mugs in her hands and a bowl of popcorn balanced on her arms and chest.

          “I can’t believe we still subject ourselves to this.  It’s really sad, though,” Bertholdt said, kneeling in front of the VHS player.  “My students watch these movies, no problem.  And here you and I are, freaking out every Halloween over some horror flick.”

          Annie set the food on the coffee table and proceeded to bop her husband on the head with the remote.  “Correct yourself.  You freak out over the horror films, not me.”  She picked up one of the tapes in its cardboard case and handed it to Bertholdt before throwing herself on the couch, dimming the lamp light next to her.

          “I’ll find something you’re afraid of,” he muttered.  “Someday.”  Bertholdt fished out the VHS tape of choice, _The Exorcist_ , and made sure it was rewound before placing it in the old player.  As if any of his students would know what that contraption was.

          “C’mon, Bertl. I’m cold.”  Annie shifted over on the couch cushions, making room for her incredibly tall partner. 

Bertholdt made sure to grab one of the throws off the other chair and laid it across her.  “I’ll be right back.  Want to use the bathroom first.”  He lumbered down the hallway of their small, two bedroom apartment to the master bedroom.

“Boo!” 

Bertholdt squeaked in a very unmanly way, jumping two feet in the air.  His head nearly missed the doorframe.  “Jesus, Reiner!  You’re supposed to scare Annie, not me!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.  The opportunity presented itself, I had to take it.”  He grinned.  “Oh and by the way, I have the ‘item’ you asked for.”

“Thank you very much.  Now leave so my wife and I can watch a movie and I can finally scare the crap out of her.”

Reiner frowned.  “No, no, no.  I want to stay and watch this whole thing go down.  Don’t make that face, Bertl.  You won’t even be able to see me, promise.”

The taller man sighed.  “Fine.  But not a peep and I don’t want to see you again.  Now, where is it?”

* * *

 

“About time, honey.  I was beginning to wonder if you fell in.”  Annie sat up on the couch, scooting to one side.

“Well, you’re cooking is probably to blame again…ow!”  Bertholdt rubbed his upper arm where Annie had slapped him.

“Just start the movie.”

Two bowls of popcorn and a cup of hot chocolate later, Bertholdt was tucked into a ball on the couch, leaning into his wife.  “Remind me again why we watch these movies?” he asked, peering between his fingers at the TV.

“Shhh.  This is the good part.”

“They’re all the good part.  To you!”

“I said shush, you sweaty giant.”

To be honest, Bertholdt hadn’t been paying the movie much attention, mostly playing the part of scaredy cat in preparation for the moment he would finally scare Annie. And that moment was now.  “I’m gonna go get more coco.”  He got up from the sofa and made his way to the kitchen where the box of cockroaches sat undisturbed on the counter.  Of all things, Bertholdt didn’t think Annie’s greatest fear would be as obvious as roaches. 

It was a trip down south that exposed her fear of the bugs.  They were eating outside one evening; the weather was humid and stuffy.  A roach ran across the deck of the restaurant.  He had never seen his wife move so fast from a bug.  What Annie didn’t realize was Bertholdt would never forget that moment.  All the scaring over the years at his expense would now come to an end.

          “Alright, boys and girls, it’s time.”  He picked up the container, careful not jostle them too much.  Bertholdt entered the sitting room quietly, lifting the lid and exposing the insects.  They quickly scurried under any coverage they could find in the small, plastic box.  The rustling noise was very typical of roaches.

          Bertholdt reached in, picking up one of the larger adult males, and placed it on the couch behind Annie’s head.  He proceeded to do the same with as many roaches as he could find, before setting down their enclosure and returning to the couch.

It was amazing that Annie hadn’t noticed him.

Before sitting, he quickly pointed and yelled, “Annie, what is THAT?!”

His wife whipped around so fast, she nearly toppled of the cushions.  Though that stability was short-lived, as she immediately flew across the room with a squeal, knocking over chairs and lamps and anything in her way.  “Is that a _roach_?”  She looked across the back of the couch, eyes widening in horror.  “Are those _roaches_?” 

At this point, Reiner couldn’t keep hidden anymore.  HE jumped out from the hallway, pointed, and yelled, “Ha!”

“Bertholdt, what the hell?” 

Her husband had his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the laughter. “I’m sorry, Annie.  I couldn’t resist,” he mustered out between fits of giggles.

“And Reiner?  Really?”

Both men continued their laughter.

“Bertholdt, I can’t believe you would do this to the mother of your baby!”

The laughter stopped.

“Wait, what?” Reiner looked up at Bertholdt.  “Bertl?  Oh shit!”

Bertholdt hit the floor before Reiner could catch him.

“How’s that for a scare?” Annie mumbled smugly.  “Reiner, get rid of this before I hurt you.”  She knelt down by Bertholdt’s side.  “And don’t forget the roaches.  Don’t you two ever pull this crap again.”

It was definitely a Halloween scare Bertholdt (and Reiner) would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend keeps tarantulas and thereby has a colony of roaches to feed them. I spend a lot of time with the creepy bugs...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pumpkin Patches
> 
> Title: Dirty
> 
> Pairing: Beruani (as always)
> 
> Word Count: 985

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is here!

“Don’t go too far, Felix.  You’ll trip on the vines!” Annie chased after her toddler, keeping up with him easily.  Well as easily as one could in a patch of pumpkins. 

His legs, while longer than the average toddler’s (thanks, Bert), did not make walking any easier for him.  It wasn’t long before Felix’s foot snagged and he tumbled forward into the mud.  “Momma!” he squealed, pulling his hands from the brown mess.

Annie sighed as she picked him up by his armpits.  “What did I just say?” she scolded, setting him upright in a clearer area.

Felix looked down at his pants, touching the mud stains with his chubby hands, before looking up at his mother.  Little tears started to drip from his eyes.  “I’m dirty,” he whined.

True to motherly instinct, Annie tried to clean him up as best she could, all the while trying to comfort his cries.  “It’s ok, honey.  We’ll wash them when we get home.  Besides, you’re bound to get dirty in a pumpkin patch.”  She kicked up some mud next to her son.  “Look at all this icky dirt!”

Felix giggled; then sniffled, clearing his nose, muddy knees easily forgotten.  “Icky dirt!” he squealed, picking some mud up in his hands. 

“Your momma doesn’t like ‘icky dirt’ too much, Felix.” Bertholdt made his way up the small hill to where they stood in the patch.  He stood out like a scarecrow in the fields.

“Sure, I do,” Annie interjected.  “It’s where all these pumpkins grow.  You know I love pumpkins, Bert.”  Her husband smirked.  She greeted him with a kiss, wrapping her small arms around his frame, before turning back to their son.

“Momma, if we find the biggest pumpkin, how are we gonna get it out?!” Felix asked exasperatedly.  “I’m small.  And you’re small…”

“I’ll carry it, buddy,” Bertholdt said, laughing.  “Now, why don’t you go find that pumpkin?  I’m sure we can get the biggest one they have!”

Felix squealed in excitement and turned to continue his search.  However, this time he was more careful of the vines.

“He’s so cute,” Annie muttered.  “But I hope he understands I don’t appreciate the ‘short’ comments.”

Bertholdt laughed at his wife, looking down at her.  There was over a foot of distance between their heights.  It was comical.  And the fact their son had picked up on it made it all the funnier to him.

Annie smacked his stomach, rolling her eyes.

They watched their son wander through out of the pumpkin patch, inspecting each plant.  Was that one not orange enough?  Was this one too thin?  He rejected them all, one-by-one.

Luckily, it was a big field, and they had the whole day off to explore the farm. 

“Hey, Felix!” Bertholdt called.  “Did you see this one?”

The toddler waddled toward his father, eyes lit with excitement.  “Where, Daddy?”

“This one!” Bertholdt feigned trying to pick up a rather large pumpkin.  “Look, it’s so heavy, even I can’t lift it.”

“Big!” Felix laughed.  “I want that one, Daddy!”

Annie sighed in relief.  They finally had the ‘Biggest Pumpkin’ for Felix. 

“Okay.”  Bertholdt pretended to lift it again, but dropped the orange plant again.  “It’s sooo heavy.  I think I need your help.”

Standing next to it, Annie realized the pumpkin probably weighed at least as much as her son.  This would be amusing.

The boys prepped themselves, facing each other over the pumpkin.  “On the count of 3,” Bertholdt said.  “1, 2, 3!”

They lifted the pumpkin, picking up plenty of much and vines.  Felix held onto the sides of the plant as best he could with his tiny, chubby hands.  Dirt rained down on him.

Oh, yes. This was amusing.

The family somehow managed to get the pumpkin back to their minivan.  In preparation, Annie already had a bedsheet laid across the back.  Always prepared for dirt.  They spent the rest of the day investigating the family farm.  Felix attempted to feed some goats in the petting zoo, but was quickly chased down by a particularly fat one.  He came screaming for Annie, goat food left on the ground in the pen.

They consoled him with a candy apple, and walked through the small shops and courtyard on the farm.  The trees on the property had long been turning colors.  Reds and oranges and yellows filled the crisp autumn air. 

The more wondering they did, the more tired Felix became.  Soon he was sound asleep on Bertholdt’s shoulders, drooling happily on his head, as they walked back to the car.

“This place really hasn’t changed since we were kid.” Annie stretched her legs on the bumper of the van.  “Do you remember coming here in grade school, Bertl?”

 He fussed with Felix’s car seat, but answered her.  “Of course.  I chased you down days before we left so I could sit with you on the bus.”

“I remember,” she mused.

“And I remember you slicing your hand open when we tried to carve the pumpkins we got.” 

She blushed.

“Honestly,” Bertholdt continued, taking a seat next to her on the back of the van.  “I was so nervous being there with you, it’s surprising I didn’t cut myself first.”

“Wait, you had a crush on me that far back?”  Annie scoffed at him.

“Honey, I’ve always had a crush on you, even now.  Because even now, you are out of my league.  And I still can’t believe I got to marry you.  Or have our beautiful son.”

“Bertholdt,” Annie teased.  “Don’t get upset!”

He smiled at her.  “Not upset, just very happy.”  He wrapped an arm around her tiny frame and kissed her hair.  “But don’t try to pass it off that you didn’t like me too,” he joked.  Bertholdt got up and turned to offer her a hand.  “Ready to go home?”

Annie nodded.  “We have a pumpkin to carve.”

“The biggest _and_ the scariest.”


End file.
